Cosas de familia
by Seremoon
Summary: Hermione y Draco se pelean, así que él decide salir para despejarse y termina en Lux, el club de Lucifer Morningstar.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2017: "Cartas a Santa Claus" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _Este regalito es para la grandiosa, fabulosa y genialosa **MrsDarfoy**. _

**Cosas de familia**

Ahora si había metido la pata. Esta era su primer gran pelea con Hermione y justo dos semanas antes de su boda. «Por Merlín ni siquiera podían pasar unas mini vacaciones sin pelear», pensaba. Aunque aún no podía entender cómo es que la prima de su amada novia podía vivir en esa horrible ciudad llena de crímenes y pésimos actores.

Mientras Draco Malfoy caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y reflexionando que sobre lo que había hecho mal para que Hermione estuviera a punto de hechizarlo, encontró un pub que le llamo la atención. A lo lejos él podía notar cierta sensación de magia que lo llamaba, sentía la necesidad de entrar en aquel lugar.

Sin pensarlo mucho decidió entrar, probablemente un trago le ayudaría relajarse y comprender mejor las cosas. Al entrar una percibió una sensación de poder, como la magia blanca y la magia negra, se encontrarán danzando a su alrededor. Por precaución colocó su varita donde pudiera tomarla rápidamente en caso de ser necesario.

Era muy temprano para que en el pub hubiera demasiado ruido. Mientras se dirigía hacia la barra, observaba todo a su alrededor. Le gustaba el toque oscuro que tenía la decoración. Al llegar a la barra una chica alta, morena y muy sensual le sirvió una copa de whisky.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, como si se hubieran conectado quedaron en un cómodo silencio.

Estaba por tomarse su tercer trago cuando sintió la presencia de la magia pura, un hombre alto, blanco y cabello oscuro se acercó a la barra. Intercambio unas palabras con la chica y después volteo a verlo. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron ambos reconocieron el sufrimiento del otro.

Con una sonrisa sincera y mucha curiosidad, el hombre se presentó:

—Mi nombre es Lucifer Morningstar mucho gusto —saludó con un acento inglés.

Draco se dio cuenta que no era cualquier muggle y que toda la magia que había sentido al llegar estaba concentrada en esa persona.

—Draco Malfoy, el gusto es mío —respondió con su típica sonrisa de lado y estrechando la mano de aquel desconocido.

—Mazi, pásame una botella de lo que está tomando mi amigo —ordenó, sorprendiendo a Draco por el tono empleado—, algunos hábitos no se pueden evitar —susurró.

Draco enarco las cejas hacia Lucifer, ya que no comprendía que tenía aquel hombre sobre él. Miles de preguntas saltaban en su mente, pero decidió utilizar la legeremancia para resolver todas sus dudas, claro que no se esperaba el fuerte muro que encontró.

De repente, la mirada que le dio Lucifer hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva inmediatamente, pero de repente sintió como si la magia hiciera efecto sobre relajándolo y como si hubiera tomado un trago de veritaserum, sintió deseos de desahogarse con él.

Mientras se relajaba solo podía pensar en una hermosa castaña con ojos de avellana a la cual amaba con locura desde la primera vez que la vio en el expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año.

—Muy bien chico, cuéntame ¿qué te tiene tan deprimido? —preguntó tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Quien eres realmente? —preguntó Draco ya que la legeremancia no había funcionado.

—Vaya, eres un mago. Por un momento pensé que alguno de mis hermanos andaba por aquí, pero veo que eres tú —afirmo alegremente—. Y pues soy el diablo, aquel que reina en el infierno e infringe castigo a todas las almas que van hacia allá —comentó sin darle importancia—, ya sabes todas las historias que cuentan de mí. Y entonces, ¿porque esa depresión? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy deprimido? —preguntó.

—Sabes, llevo poco tiempo entre humanos y aún me es difícil entender todas esas emociones y sentimientos que tienen —respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— ¿Dime que es lo que más deseas? —preguntó.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía Draco comenzó a hablar, sus oclumancia no había funcionado tampoco con aquel sujeto, de

—Casarme con Hermione y tener muchos hijos. Ser feliz a su lado —respondió y como si saliera de un trance pudo ver la sonrisa divertida de Lucifer.

—¿Ella es especial? ¿Por qué la quieres a ella? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Draco se dio cuenta de que no podía contra aquel sujeto y además, la magia que los rodeaba le gustaba, era muy cálida.

—Ella es mi novia, es la mejor bruja de mi generación y es hija de muggles…

—¿Muggles? —preguntó curioso.

—Personas sin magia —respondió.

—Oh ya veo, interesante termino —dijo terminando su copa— por favor, continua.

—El problema es que a pesar de eso la amo y me encanta —dijo frustrado—, es algo que aun no entiendo. Ella nunca esta muy de acuerdo con mis métodos para conseguir lo que quiero. A ella le gusta el trabajo duro y a mí la practicidad para hacer las cosas. Y siempre me esta regañando —terminó.

—Ya veo. ¿Por qué estas con ella? —preguntó con duda.

—Es confuso. A pesar de todas sus manías, la amo y me encanta —dijo suspirando.

—¿Qué paso?

—Venimos a ver a su familia para las damas de honor en nuestra boda, pero ella me trato muy mal. Dijo que le recordaba a alguien —dijo con fastidio—, Ella es detective y como durante la escuela le hice la vida imposible a Hermione me amenazó con un arma —explicó—, yo trate de hechizarla y mi novia se enojó conmigo y terminamos discutiendo —finalizo.

—Humanos, siempre tan complicados —susurró—. Yo conozco a alguien así, siempre me regaña por todo y a pesar que al final siempre le ayudo a resolver sus casos. —dijo aburrido—. Además, le confesé quien soy realmente y sigue sin creerme.

—Te entiendo, los muggles pueden ser tan complejos —dijo estando de acuerdo con Lucifer—. Yo pensé que Hermione era como cualquier mujer de las que he conocido, pero ella no es así. Ella no cae con mis encantos. Y sabes, me costó trabajo conquistarla —comentó con una sonrisa—. Por eso la amo más.

—Me pasa lo mismo, cualquier mujer que me ve quiere llevarme a la cama, pero con ella nada de eso funciona —señaló—. Una vez traté de seducirla, pero como no funcionaba le dije que quería acostarme con ella, pero ni así acepto. De verdad que es alguien muy complicado.

—¿De verdad le dijiste que te la querías llevar a la cama? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona

—Ella es muy, pero muy especial —comentó—, no sé cómo lo hace, pero cada vez que trato de que no se entere de algunas cosas, siempre me descubre antes de tiempo —dijo suspirando.

—En algunas cosas pueden ser muy predecibles, pero siempre terminan sorprendiéndote a ti —respondió Draco—. Hermione es así, ella es muy inteligente. Me gusta hacerla enojar porque se ve linda y podemos pasar horas discutiendo —dijo con una sonrisa sincera— es entretenido.

—Chloe es igual, aunque aún no he podido descubrir muchas cosas de ella. Chloe es detective y le ayudo a resolver algunos casos. A veces hemos tenido nuestras discusiones y terminan hiriéndome por protegerla, pero como le he dicho, ¡yo soy inmortal y no siento dolor! Claro que sigue sin creerme, pero sabes, ella ha sido la única que ha podido hacerme daño.

Draco estaba sorprendido, como iba a hacerle daño una muggle a alguien con tanto poder y más si dice que es inmortal.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —pregunto interesado.

—Estábamos resolviendo un caso donde había desaparecido una chica, para no hacerlo tan largo resulto que la chica y su hermano eran los secuestradores, todo para hacer pagar a alguien que decía ser un casanova. Lo interesante es que al momento de tratar de castigar a la chica Chloe apareció y como no me creía le dije que me disparara y después de presionarla por un rato lo hizo y ahí fue cuando descubrí el dolor humano y hasta sangré. ¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo con alivio.

Lucifer tenía ese caso atravesado ya que no había hablado con nadie al respecto y el chico parecía entenderlo. Aunque no sabía cómo o porqué, pero le inspiraba mucha confianza.

—Eso debe de tener una explicación, alguien tan poderoso no puede ser herido por un arma muggle —respondió Draco interesado en el caso.

—Lo sé, es por eso que sigo ayudándola en sus casos. Quiero encontrar el motivo de porque ella si puede lastimarme. Créeme es frustrante el no conocer todas las respuestas.

—Te entiendo, a mí me criaron para no sentir emociones y siempre ser superior a los demás, pero con Hermione no puedo. Desde el colegio la insulte y la hechice junto con sus amigos y aun no puedo creer que me haya perdonado todo lo que le hice —suspiro cansado.

—¿Ella te perdono todo? —preguntó curioso Lucifer.

—Así es. Ella es también muy especial. Hermione cree mucho en el amor y dice que el amor es la magia y protección más poderosa que puede existir en el mundo —dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que alguna vez le había dicho.

—¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? Nunca lo he sentido ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se siente? —pregunto rápidamente Lucifer con curiosidad.

—Yo aún no lo entiendo muy bien, pero dice que es algo tan puro como un unicornio y que cuando hay amor de verdad la felicidad esta al alcance de esa persona, pero cuando en una pareja solo uno de ellos lo siente, puede salir muy lastimado por darlo todo sin recibir nada a cambio —finalizó.

—Wow, creo que el amor es mucho más complicado que Chloe —dijo sonriendo.

—Así es, yo también estoy tratando de entenderlo —murmuró Draco.

—Lucifer, tienes visita —anunció Mazikeen.

Ambos chicos al voltear pudieron ver a sus respectivas chicas dirigirse a su mesa. Instintivamente sonrieron y se levantaron para cederles la silla.

—¡Detective! ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Algún caso nuevo que requiera de mi ayuda? —pregunto con una gran sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Draco y entendiendo que su nuevo amigo estaba enamorado de la detective.

—No Lucifer, no hay caso —dijo viéndolo fijamente—. Por cierto, quiero presentarte a mi prima Hermione Granger.

—Un placer señorita Hermione —saludó mirándola directamente a los ojos tratando de mostrar su encanto, pero llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—Un gusto señor Lucifer —sonriendo inocentemente.

—Vaya, vaya ahora te entiendo Draco, ambas son muy complejas —dijo haciendo que Draco escupa su bebida.

—Hola Herms, Chloe —saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Creo que debemos irnos Draco, tenemos mucho de que hablar —dijo Hermione tranquilamente, tranquilidad que Draco sabia terminaría con final feliz.

—Lo que usted diga futura señora Malfoy —respondió con una sonrisa—. Un placer Lucifer. Por cierto, gracias por la charla y aquí esta la invitación a nuestra boda —dijo entregándole una tarjeta blanca y guiñándole un ojo.

Las acciones del chico desconcertaron a Lucifer, pero entendió que el chico le ayudaría a entender a la Chloe y todas sus acciones.

—Muchas gracias. El placer fue mío —respondió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo dudar a la detective.

Draco y Hermione se despidieron y quedaron de verse en la boda, mientras que en voz muy baja el platinado le decía al oído a Lucifer.

—Tú estás enamorado de Chloe.

Dejando a un Lucifer en shock y sin creer lo que el rubio le acababa de decir…

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Hola! Espero que te agrade esta pequeña historia. ¡Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año 2018!_


End file.
